Big Time Girl Group
by iluv2h8u1
Summary: Ashton, Kayla, Sairynn, and Lily posted a video online. They never meant for it to end up in the hands of Gustavo Rocque. But when one of them has a history with James, what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

(Ashton POV)

I sighed. My friends were making me do a cover of some song by some band named Big Time Rush. Apparently I had the perfect voice to do some guy named James's part.

I walked into Kayla's room. Lily and Sairynn were already there, laughing about something on Lily's phone.

"You're here!" Kayla exclaimed, standing up from her desk chair and walking over to me.

"I'm here," I replied, looking around the room.

"Yay! We can start!" Lily squealed, jumping up and down.

"So we agreed to start this channel so we can post covers of songs, right?" Sairynn asked.

"Exactly," Kayla confirmed. I sighed, looking in the mirror. I screamed bloody murder and pulled a comb from my pocket, starting to fix my hair.

I heard Sairynn groan. I turned around and glared at her. "My hair was messed up."

"You care _way _too much about how you look," Sairynn stated.

"You care _way_ too little about how you look," I retorted.

"No fighting!" Kayla called.

"Let's get this over with," I stated.

Kayla turned on the webcam and introduced us. Then she started singing.

_**Kayla:**_

_Rolling past graffiti walls,_

_Billboards lighting up the block,_

_Every one of us on a mission_

_Got a whole crew by my side_

_Cars beep, beep when they pass us by_

_We ready to get down to business_

_**Lily:**_

_We pull up, open the door_

_All the girls scream there they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And everybody's calling_

_Here we come, it's almost time_

_Feel the rush, now hit the lights_

_We gonna get it all started_

_**All:**_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but,_

_Tonight the city is ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but,_

_Tonight the city is ours_

_**Me:**_

_My, my look how we roll_

_Was it only a month ago_

_Everybody said we were dreaming_

_Now we're here like, yeah we told you_

_Still far but we're that much closer_

_And there ain't no way that we're leaving_

_**Sairynn:**_

_We pull up, open the door_

_All the girls scream there they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And everybody's calling_

_Here we come, it's almost time_

_Feel the rush, now hit the lights_

_We gonna get it all started_

_**All:**_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but,_

_Tonight the city is ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but,_

_Tonight the city is ours_

_**Me:**_

_We gotta believe_

_It's destiny calling_

_So night after night_

_We rock the whole place out_

_As hard as it seems_

_I know if we want it_

_It's gonna happen somehow_

_**All:**_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but,_

_Tonight the city is ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but,_

_Tonight the city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_**Kayla:**_

_The city is ours_

Kayla smiled at the camera before shutting it off. I sighed again.

"Good, we're done," I said.

"You're so negative!" Lily told me.

I glared at her.

She raised her arms up like she was forming a truce.

(Kendall POV)

"Hey, check this out!" Logan called. I stood up from the couch and walked over to him.

"What?" I asked.

"The most viewed video today is a cover of City Is Ours," he told me, motioning to the screen of his laptop.

"Play it," I demanded.

He obliged. Kelly walked into the apartment as the video started playing. A brunette was singing my part, another brunette was singing James's part, a redhead was singing Logan's part, and a tanned girl was singing Carlos's part. Kelly smiled as the video finished.

"I see you've found the video. Gustavo saw it and wants to sign them," she stated.

"They are pretty hot," I noted.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You have the next two weeks off while we find the band."

I nodded. Kelly left the apartment and I turned to Logan.

"Do they have any other videos up?" I asked.

"Um…yeah," he said, clicking the link to their channel. "Um, 'Original Song: Love Like Crazy'," he read.

He played the video. It started off with the brunette girl who sang James's part. She had a guitar in her hands.

"Hey, so, I wrote this song and I decided to post it because I had nothing better to do with my day," she said. "It's called Love Like Crazy. Oh, and the reason it's only me singing is because the others don't like y kind of music."

She started playing her guitar.

_They called them crazy when they started out_

_Said, "Seventeen's too young to know what loves about"_

_They've been together fifty-eight years now_

_That's crazy_

_He brought home sixty-seven bucks a week_

_Bought a little 2 bedroom house on Maple Street_

_Where she blessed him with six more mouths to feed_

_Now that's crazy_

_Just ask him how he did it_

_He'll say, "Pull up a seat_

_It'll only take a minute_

_To tell you everything"_

_Be a best friend, tell the truth_

_And overuse "I love you"_

_Go to work, do your best_

_Don't outsmart your common sense_

_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_

_And love like crazy_

_They called him crazy when he quit his job_

_Said them home computers, boy, they'll never take off_

_Well, he sold his one man shop to Microsoft_

_And they paid like crazy_

_Just ask him how he made it_

_He'll tell you faith and sweat_

_And the heart of a faithful woman_

_Who never let him forget_

_Be a best friend, tell the truth_

_And overuse "I love you"_

_Go to work, do your best_

_Don't outsmart your common sense_

_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_

_And love like crazy_

_Always treat your woman like a lady_

_Never get too old to call her baby_

_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_

_And love like crazy_

_They called him crazy when they started out_

_They've been together fifty-eight years now_

_Ain't that crazy?_

She smiled as she finished the song. "Well, that's all I have right now, so later, I guess."

At that, the video shut off.

"That was amazing," Logan said as James walked into the room, his hair sopping wet.

"What was amazing?" he asked.

"This video," I said, motioning for Logan to replay the video.

He did, and James's eyes widened.

"I know that girl," he said. "Her name is Ashton Danner. She's a family friend."

"And by family friend you mean your ex girlfriend," Logan said dryly.

"No," James said. "She's my mom's friend's adopted daughter."

"Where's she from?" I asked.

"She lives in a small town in Georgia," James stated.

I quickly pulled my phone out and texted Kelly.

She replied a few seconds later. "Thx."

**The songs were City Is Ours by Big Time Rush and Love Like Crazy by Lee Brice. I'm thinking about abandoning a couple of stories for now, because I ran out of ideas. But I'll go back to them as soon as I get any ideas.**

**Review? *hopeful face***


	2. Chapter 2

(Kayla POV)

I smiled at the camera. "Hey, so I wrote this song and I decided to post it up here, so tell me what you think."

I motioned to Ashton to start playing the guitar in her hands.

_You don't know my name_

_You don't know anything about me_

_I try to play nice_

_I want to be in your game_

_The things that you say_

_You may think I never hear about them_

_But word travels fast_

_I'm telling you to your face_

_I'm standing here behind your back_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind_

_You might see more of me than meets the eye_

_And you've been all wrong_

_Not who you think I am_

_You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home_

_I'm bored and all alone_

_I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

I smiled at the camera again. "Well, that's all."

"Thanks for thanking me for taking time out of my day to help you," Ashton said sarcastically.

"Just be quiet," I said, rolling my eyes. I turned back to the camera. "Sorry about her. She's a little…sour."

Ashton shrugged, smiling.

I rolled my eyes before waving at the camera and shutting it off. I turned back to Ashton.

Before I could say anything, Lily and Sairynn ran into the room, practically tripping over each other to get to us.

"What's got you two excited?" Ashton asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Did you see the comments on the City Is Ours cover?" Sairynn asked.

"I saw one that called Ashton hot and Lily creepy," I offered.

"Aw, someone called me hot?" Ashton asked, suddenly brightening up. "That's so nice! We have to look at their page. If they're hot and around our age, I am so available!"

She was so easy like that. All you have to do is compliment her and she'll almost immediately brighten up and abandon her depressed nature. Was anything easier?

I rolled my eyes at her before turning to Sairynn and Lily. "What did the comment say?"

"Gustavo Rocque wants to sign us!" they screamed together. I screamed. Sairynn, Lily, and I started screaming and jumping up and down.

"What're you so happy about?" Ashton asked. "Who's this Gustavo Rocque dude?"

We stopped jumping around and turned to face her, staring. She raised her eyebrows and leaned back a little. "You're scaring me."

"You've never heard of Gustavo Rocque?" Lily asked. "He's only a legendary music producer!"

"Oh, is he that washed up nineties boy band producer?" Ashton replied.

"Ash, you're serious?" Sairynn asked.

"Hey, I'm into country music, not cheap, repetitive, pop dance music," she said, pushing her perfect hair over her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, are we doing this?"

"YES!" Sairynn and Lily yelled.

"Do I get a say in this?" Ashton asked.

"NO!" the rest of us yelled.

"Whatever. It's not like my life is going anywhere else," she replied, shrugging.

(two weeks later)

(Ashton POV)

You know how life seems to take unexpected turns? I think life is purposely making it so you have no idea what's coming next. Maybe life has some kind of master plan for all of us.

I mean, I didn't plan for my parents to get murdered. I didn't plan to get adopted only a month after being placed in foster care. I didn't plan anything in my life, and yet, these things happened.

I guess you could say that it's really a chain reaction. For example, if my parents weren't drugged, they probably wouldn't have gotten into the crash. And, if my parents weren't in the crash, I'd never have been placed in foster care. And, if I hadn't been placed in foster care, I wouldn't be where I am now.

And where I am is on a plane to Los Angeles.

Lily was sleeping on my right. Kayla was sleeping in the seat next to Lily. I sighed and leaned my head onto the window. It was dark out; the stars shone brightly. We were at least thirty thousand feet above one of the Midwestern states. I couldn't tell because it was dark, but it was also because it's almost impossible to tell them apart from the sky.

I spend a lot of time just thinking about how life works. I believe that God has some kind of plan for all of us, but life isn't planned. I mean, some events in your life could be planned before you even come into existence, but there's always a mystery to it.

It's possible that every decision we make leads to some inevitable destination. It's also possible that every second of our lives are already planned. You're probably thinking "What about free will?" Every decision we make could be planned. We might all be pawns in some giant chess game.

Suddenly, I felt someone kick my seat. I turned around to see Sairynn looking at me.

"You nervous about this?" she asked.

"I guess," I replied, shrugging.

"What're you thinking?"

"Life has a funny way of changing the entire direction of your life."

"Too true," Sairynn said. "I was planning on being a doctor."

"I didn't have a plan. I still don't. I'm not sure where I'm going."

"But you'll find out soon," Sairynn replied.

I looked at her for a second before turning around in my seat to face forward. Maybe she was right.

Then again, Sairynn was usually always right. I guess I'll find out where my life is going while I'm out in Los Angeles.

But there's also the possibility that I'll find out what I've been suspecting for years.

_My life might be pointless._

**The song was Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt. :) Review? *hopeful face***


	3. Chapter 3

(Kayla POV)

I walked into the apartment a few hours after I'd finished unpacking. I hadn't thought anyone was there, but when I entered my room, I heard Ashton's guitar. She started singing. I was completely quiet as I listened to her sing.

_On my highway the yellow lines_

_Disappear from time to time_

_And I've wound up on the wrong side of the road_

_On my highway I've gone too fast_

_Afraid that I might finish last_

_I hooked a curve too hard and lost control_

_Oh, I never know which way it's gonna go_

_But what a feeling, chasing the sun_

_Living my life like it's shot from a gun_

_Laughing a little bit more with every mile_

_Oh, what a freedom, racing the wind_

_Dying to know what's around the next bend_

_And smiling as I watch the years roll by_

_I'm learning how to take it day by day_

_On my highway_

_On my highway I missed some signs_

_And left a damn good love behind_

_I see him in my rearview like a ghost_

_On my highway I've broken down_

_And cried when no one else was around_

_And prayed that God would save my soul_

_Yeah, I've paid a lot of heavy tolls_

_But what a feeling, chasing the sun_

_Living my life like it's shot from a gun_

_Laughing a little bit more with every mile_

_Oh, what a freedom, racing the wind_

_Dying to know what's around the next bend_

_And smiling as I watch the years go by_

_I'm learning how to take it day by day_

_On my highway_

_What a feeling, out on the run_

_Drinking up the rain, soaking up the sun_

_Laughing a little bit more with every mile_

_What a freedom, like sailing the wind_

_And not looking back, not forgetting where I been_

_Smiling as I watch the years roll by_

_I'm moving on from my mistakes_

_And I'm learning how to take it day by day_

_On my highway_

I thought she'd gone to the pool or Palm Woods Park to work on her music. I guess she came back early to practice. I heard a groan and the sound of something glass smashing.

I dropped my bag on the floor and ran into her room.

"Ashton!" I shouted, kicking open the door to see Ashton sitting on her bed. A glass vase was lying broken on the floor by the wall by the door.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's not good enough," Ashton muttered. "My music isn't good enough."

"So you decide to throw a vase against the wall?"

"I was frustrated!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're buying a new one," I said, leaving the room.

(Lily POV)

I was sitting by the pool when I saw a boy jump into the pool. He made such a big splash that he completely soaked me.

I screamed. I was wearing my favorite plaid shirt. Chlorine ruined clothing. The boy suddenly appeared next to me.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, handing me a towel.

I looked up. He was hot. I smiled. "It's cool," I stuttered out.

The boy smiled back at me. "I'm Carlos."

**Sorry about the long time. I kinda got writer's block. So…yeah…review? *hopeful face***


	4. Chapter 4

**I applied to a boarding school this year, and I didn't think I got in, but I did. So I've been packing up my stuff, flying out to England (I didn't know it was in England until about three weeks ago, when I found out that I got in. My mom was the one who found the school and told me about it, but she didn't tell me where it was), and unpacking there. Three days ago, my roommate Kendyll (not joking, that's her name) moved in (she's from England, so she didn't have to come early), and she doesn't really like me that much. I'm really excited for this year, but I'm also really nervous. I've never really been away from home before (I'm from Connecticut), and going to a boarding school that far away doesn't really help. It also doesn't help that I'm going into my sophomore year, which isn't really a good time to move to a new school. I didn't really get a warm welcome to the other eleven people in my house. See, I don't get the dorm system there. There are houses, like Harry Potter, but only eight or twelve people in a house. It's coed, which is kind of weird for me. Did I mention that they only have French and Spanish classes there? Which isn't good for me, since I've been taking Italian for the last four years. But I'll manage, somehow.**

**So yesterday Kendyll stole my computer and **_**DELETED**_** my sound card, which means I can't play videos on my computer or listen to music. I spent all night before in the living room, downloading the entire **_**60**_** episode first season of House of Anubis, about twenty of my favorite episodes of Big Time Rush, and about thirty episodes of iCarly, and now I can't watch them. I have to send my computer to a repairman tomorrow and it takes **_**WEEKS**_** to fix and get back. So I'll be stuck watching random British shows that I don't know anything about, while hoping that I'll be able to catch a few episodes of Big Time Rush every once in a while. I know they have it on the airways here, but no one in my house likes Big Time Rush or iCarly. They don't like any of the shows on Nickelodeon. I AM GOING TO DIE.**

**This isn't really a chapter, just a quick update as to why I can't update in a while. I'll be back as soon as my computer gets repaired. I might have to get a replacement, and that may take a while. I was actually smart enough to put all the episodes on a few flash drives, so I'm not gonna lose them (SMILEY FACE). But honestly, I don't know how I'm gonna survive! I'm really upset right now, so I guess I'm gonna go reread the Harry Potter series and try not to kill my roommate.**


End file.
